Forbidden Nectar
by ThoughtsOutsideTheBox0823
Summary: The bugging feeling of emotion did not leave Kaoru especially when Hikaru performs skinship with him.


_Everyone is not as accepting as we thought them to be._

Kaoru simply stared off into space, the usual slight buzz of hushed voices of his co-hosts and their customers alike quietly rings throughout the Third Music Room (or their club room) as Hikaru animatedly chatters with a slight raise to tone that the twin did not fail to miss. It was in the slightest shift of his hand from the table down to his lap, Kaoru was well aware that his beloved twin would actual set off to action no sooner and the giddiness that travelled up his spine felt good and unpleasant at the same time. Their signal was crystal clear and Hikaru giggled.

That gentle laughter that released a plethora of butterflies within Kaoru's stomach, but it was not entirely unwelcome nor was it invited.

"You see, Kaoru and I love to study," Hikaru teased, tone lilting of implied seduction that got the girls to swoon, their eyes comically turning into hearts and hands clasped together tight. Kaoru blushed, and if only Hikaru knew that it was a genuine one. "My most favorite is Science, specifically anatomy." Hikaru continued, his hands now travelling to Kaoru's thighs and it still elevates as Kaoru held in a moan, opting for a quiet "Hikaru, stop being such a tease."

"Especially the body of Kaoru." The other implied, seriousness and sly tone heavily laced and everything was going too fast when Hikaru suddenly entwined his arms around the waist of Kaoru, lips barely apart from the pale sweet neck of his twin. It was as if the heater was turned on, Kaoru shakily lifts his own hands to frame his twin's face, their distance close to non-existent as he felt the lips ghosting over his neck slightly touch him, the wet and plush feeling of it that leaves a sensation when Hikaru detaches the lips and (finally) hovers over him.

Kaoru was so sure that if he was standing right now, his legs could have turned jelly and he could have melted, the ground and him molding as one but he does not fail to catch up and cover his quivering mess. Hikaru knew him too well, as much as Kaoru knew the other and it was mutual about how sometimes, they both could not read each other too well at times like this.

Everything was silenced once more and erased into darkness when Hikaru detached himself from the twin, Karou's mind drifting and sharing his part into the conversation from time to time. There was no time for spacing out and he had to do what was assigned to him after all. Even if he was distracted from all the touches and when had this started even? Eventually, Karou was bound to be figured out by his twin and he could fool no one, let alone that person who has been with him since birth. The fear was settling in and it was not of the fear of criticism he was actually thinking of, but rather the rejection he might face from his own twin.

They had been confined in their own world, the two of them being an individuals of different bodies but sharing only one world that they barricaded heavily. But what if Kaoru himself gets locked out of that by having this emotion he could not even digress and handle too well?

He could not imagine a world without him yet the simple act of Kaoru confining this emotion was a thing he could not do expertly either. He was used to telling Hikaru everything and he was used to Hikaru telling him everything, just the way thing were always for them.

Who would have known time would come and Kaoru would actually be having secrets from his own trusted twin.

"Kaoruuuuu. You still alive there? Club activities are over and you are still there spacing out." Hikaru said, sitting by the table in front of Karou's seat. The latter remained indifferent, gaze far-fetched and he could sense that his twin was not actually mentally present so he decided to play a little prank that he usually does. _A little skinship would not be so bad._

Hikaru definitely did not expect to be pushed away when he suddenly leaned his face close to the twin, the latter finally being pulled out of the reverie and eyes growing wide in shock. The faint blush was missed by Hikaru when Kaoru pushed him lightly yet forceful by the shoulders, causing him imbalance.

The play of physics was something Kaoru did not like, even with the simple computations makes his head ache of the numbers and he did not really know how it worked but when he pushed his twin, he was certain that imbalance was there but the gravity of his arms pulling the other closer and the two of them falling to ground was something uncalled for.

In the afternoon glow of the sun, it made Hikaru's skin glow fairly in the dimness of the unused music room, Kaoru momentarily forgetting the fact that his twin was actually on top of him, the weight atop his body ignored as they were caught in each other's gazes.

 _It was there again, the fast thudding of my heart damn it._

"H-hikaru, can you stand up?"

Much to his dismay (actually, much to his luck) Hikaru remained in the same position, eyes unreadable with a perplexed expression sporting his face but neither did the two of them move, not for an inch, not even a millimeter. The very first moment. That very event was the first time that a tensed atmosphere came up between the, so thick it was palpable that got Kaoru to actually feel uncomfortable with his twin, but maybe it's just his emotions playing with him?

"Can I ask you one thing, Kaoru." Hikaru murmured, breaking their gazes as he inched his face closer to his twin, stopping a few millimeters and his hot breath tickling the soft lips of Kaoru. Silence answered him, the latter being speechless and too shocked for any words to be comprehensible but what definitely pulled him away from the surprise were words that came tumbling out of Hikaru's mouth.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

Before anyone could even retaliate, Kaoru finds himself kissing his twin, those soft lips that he had been stealing glances at the whole day finally pressed fully unto his and it was the most pleasant feeling that he felt in his entire life. Even before this moment, he had not known how much he had craved to taste this, until this very moment, until this exact event that Hikaru was the one who initiated the kiss.

Sensing Hikaru's reluctance, Kaoru finally pushed the kiss closely, the moist feeling tingling against his that sent pleasure to tremble within his whole being. The struggle was over the moment Kaoru kissed back, every doubts was finally thrown out of the window when Hikaru initiated the kiss itself and it was when they inched their lips away from each other to gaze at their eyes, they both knew.

"Can I tell you one thing?" they asked in unison, and Hikaru shyly giggled at that but he let his twin go first with a slight tilt of the head, gesturing that Kaoru should speak up first.

"I did not mean to keep a secret but I just wanted to tell you right now…"

"-That I love you for quite some time now." They declared in unison, causing themselves to blush intensely but it left them in a pile of laughter and giggles, the shift in the atmosphere definitely most welcome than that of awkwardness and tensioned air.

"I hope you get what I mean Hikaru." Kaoru said, his gaze softening as he lifted a hand to caress his brother's cheeks in utmost adoration. The latter leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes to savor every moment and wishing that this bliss could last forever.

Just him and Kaoru, just the two of them alone.

"I do know what you mean. I won't give a damn for what they say because I only need you Kaoru." Hikaru replied, declared his confession and solidified it into words by declaring them out loud into the space. The moment those words slipped was recorded into the silence of the room, eternally shared to no one but the two of them.

It was a contract that they both won't dare break.

 _Everyone is not as accepting as we thought they are. But we don't give a damn as long as we have each other._


End file.
